Juegos de Amor
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: ¿Puede un frío corazón volver a amar a la misma persona dos veces?,¿Puede un amor celoso convertirse en el verdadero?. Yaoi YuriyKai


**Juegos de Amor**

**Capítulo 1:** Alone

**Género:** Romance, Yaoi

**Disclaimers: **Esto es necesario T.T...Bey Blade en sus diferentes temporadas NO ME PERTENECE, pertenece a sus respectivos autores etc, etc...Su fuera así Takao hubiera muerto en el primer capítulo, Kai sería el campeón mundial y los Neoborg (Demolition Boys) hubieran aparecido mucho más (jaja k loca toi ).

**Summary:** ¿Puede un corazón amar a la misma persona 2 veces? Y ¿Un amor celoso podrá convertirse en el verdadero?. Yaoi Yuriy/Kai

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Yaoi (relación chico-chico) así que homofóbicos no lo lean. Ya están advertidos.

**Dedicator: **Nah, se lo dedico a mi amiga Susanette, por esnseñarme la pareja xD

Primer fic de Bey Blade publicado, me encanta la pareja y disculpen la falta de redacción o cualquier otro error.

**Charapter 1: Alone**

_" Desde que te conocí siempre has estado ahí, físicamente ausente, pero siempre ahí¿Por qué eres el único inmune a la barrera de acero que fui obligado a forjar?Esa barrera que día a día me enseñaron a reforzar. Al igual que yo, tú viviste aquellos fríos días en ese tétrico lugar, en el cual fuimos sometidos a las mismas duras pruebas, castigos, sacrificios, temores y cambios. El pasado de ambos llegó a ser uno solo; nos acompañamos, consolamos, alentamos y sonreíamos aún con la poca inocencia que perduraba en nosotros, tratando de que cada día fuera menos sofocante que el anterior. ¡Esos años fueron tan felices! Boris no podía hacer nada en contra de nuestra "amistad",aunque lo intentara siempre terminábamos juntos. Aparentemente él desistió sus intentos de arruinar nuestra alegría hasta que... ¡Huiste¿por qué destrozaste así mi corazón y tu promesa? Prometimos que ninguno saldría de ese lugar sin el otro, pero tu me ... TRAICIONASTE ...Ya no me importaba nada y desde ese día comprendí que mi destino era soledad, convirtiéndome así en el mejor de Biovolt, Cyber-Tala, el campeón mundial de ese juego llamado Bey Blade"._

Un bello chico pelirrojo permanecía sentado en un sillón blanco mientras varios sentimientos recorrían su ser: amor, odio, rencor, tristeza... Se sentía impotente al no poder controlarlos. Él, quien alguna vez fue llamado "Campeón mundial, el invencible Cyber-Tala" fue educado para salir de cualquier situación y ganar a cualquier costa omitiendo sentimiento alguno y ahora se sentía confundido .Mantenía sus azules ojos cerrados y aún así, no pudo evitar que una lágrima brotara de éstos recorriendo su blanco y suave rostro hasta llegar a sus finos labios rosados y al sentir el salado sabor de ésta, el ojiazul suspiro al mismo tiempo que abría sus hermosos ojos analizando su apartamento, en Japón.

"Mira lo que tu apellido te ha dejado"- susurró para si mismo y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Pensar que le creí al patético de Boris, ese estúpido que sólo me uso y...- el pelirrojo se estremeció y otra lágrima brotaba de su ser, sintiéndose así más impotente, la limpió sin el menor cuidado dejando una marca roja en su mejilla derecha –Será mejor olvidarme de todo he ir a dormir- terminó cortante con su misma conversación.

Levantándose del sillón en el que descansaba, el ruso se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar a la recámara encendió muy poca luz dejando ver una cama King-Size con mesitas de noche a cada lado y demás muebles de madera finas, uno en específico frente a la cama con un televisor de 28" de pantalla plana con reproductor de DVD y un equipo de sonido. Apagando la poca luz que alumbraba el cuarto, caminó hacia la cama mientras se desvestía, quedando en bóxers, entró a la cama y se cubrió con una ligera sábana blanca ya que en Japón a diferencia de Rusia, su país natal, hacía bastante calor al que le costó trabajo acostumbrarse; se recargó en el respaldo de la cama y cerró sus ojos comenzando a acariciar su blanco y bien formado pecho al mismo tiempo que otro pensamiento atravesaba su mente, cesó las caricias.

"Nunca he estado solo...Bryan"- susurró muy bajo mientras la imagen de su mejor amigo recorría su mente.

_**Pov Mente Yuriy**_

Terminaba de nevar en la fría ciudad de Moscú. En la abadía Biovolt había una persecución, un pequeño de ojos azules corría desesperadamente buscando una salida, una escapatoria, libertad.

Joven Tala, no debería huir, sabe perfectamente que no tiene escapatoria alguna- Decía tranquilamente un adulto de cabello y ojos morados mientras caminaba en un lúgubre pasillo de la vieja abadía.

El joven pelirrojo ya no sabía donde se encontraba. Intentaba, lo que bien sabía, era imposible. Ya nada le importaba, había quedado totalmente solo y se sentía muerto por dentro. Sin darse cuenta chocó bruscamente con algo que lo tiro al suelo, dejándolo mareado.

Así que por ti hay tanto escándalo- Un chico algo mayor que él y de ojos lavanda permanecía de pie enfrente de él, seguramente con el se había estrellado.

Si...¿Quién eres?- preguntó el pequeño aturdido

Mmmm...Bryan Kuznetzov- respondió muy molesto el pelilavanda

Ah...lo siento yo soy Yuriy- contestó notando confusión en el rostro del ojilavanada – Tala- aclaró, pues ya era común que lo llamaran así por aquel nombre que le impusieron los científicos americanos que trabajaban en la abadía, seguramente por la dificultad de pronunciación.- estúpidos-susurró el ojiazul

¿Disculpa?- cuestionó el chico mayor muy molesto- Deberías saber con quien estás hablando- exclamó al menor.

Hemmm- aún se encontraba confundido pudiendo visualizar al mayor- Oh! Disculpe, joven Kuznetzov ,no quería molestarlo- Se disculpó nervioso con el mejor de Biovolt, hasta ahora.

B-RYAN! Cada vez me enorgullezco más de ti!- Boris había encontrado lo que buscaba mientras dirigía una sonrisa fingida al ojilavanda de apenas 8 años y cambiaba de mirada al pelirrojo asustado de 7 años- Y tu ,Tala, me decepcionas!...AL CALABOZO!- gritó a los guardias, que enseguida tomaron al pequeño quien intentaba torpemente librarse de ellos.

No!- Exclamó, mas bien ordenando, a los guardias- Estaba conmigo fue mi culpa, yo le ordene venir conmigo- dijo a los guardias retándolos con la mirada, algo clásico en aquel joven que impresionaba con su madurez a tan corta edad. Boris no pudo evitar articular una mueca de total desagrado ante esa situación. .-Bien, joven Kuznetzov, recibirá igual castigo que su nuevo amigo- dijo el viejo pelimorado y adivinando lo que diría su mejor alumno se adelantó a decir.- Tala recibirá el mismo castigo por obedecerle a usted sabiendo que la autoridad soy yo- terminó el adulto dándose media vuelta apretando los puños de rabia. Los guardias tomaron a ambos arrastrándolos a las mazmorras. El ojilavanda se cuestionaba. _"¿Por qué le ayude a ese mocoso? Mírate estás en camino a un castigo por defender a ese niño. Esto me enseñara a no volver a hacerlo"_. Pensaba mientras miró al pequeño pelirrojo, quien lo estaba mirando también, chocando mirada con otra y sorpresivamente el pelirrojo sonrió dulcemente a su defensor que sólo volteó sonrojado evitando la mirada del ojiazul y sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. "_Maldita sea no puedo evitar sentirme bien con él"_, pensaba el chico mayor mientras sonreía, "_Que irónico un ángel en un infierno como éste y yo pensando en cosas absurdas eso me pasa por defenderlo"_ terminando de pensar esto volvió a ver al menor de quien había quedado hipnotizado por su inocencia y hermosura.

Comenzaba a amanecer y en una vieja abadía un pequeño pelirrojo despertaba muy golpeado por el castigo de la noche anterior. Al abrir sus ojitos la luz lo molesto haciéndolo cerrarlos y se estiraba muy poco por el dolor causado de las heridas recientes, pero no le importaba, ya que alguien había compartido su dolor. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre así que se desvistió, limpiándose la sangre que pudo con la misma ropa, se cambió y se peinó por primera vez con dos mechones en medio, no sabía por que, quizás para impresionar a Bryan. Salió del lugar al que llamaban su habitación que solo era un cuarto pequeñísimo muy frío y húmedo, sin ventanas, excepto por la ventana de la puerta de hierro, que sólo utilizaban para dejar entrar luz y molestar a los alumnos; tenía un camastro oxidado con una ligera sábana para cubrirse. Lo poco del cuarto que quedaba era donde el pelirrojo acomodó sus cosas: 2 juegos de ropa y un cepillo muy desgastado. Buscó la habitación se su compañero, su ídolo desde anoche, se encontraba más adelante, en un mejor cuarto que el suyo por ser el mejor de Biovolt. La encontró y toco inseguro, el chico ojilavanda abrió y le sorprendió su visitante.

Ah!...eres tú..¿que quieres?- Cuestiono al pequeño pelirrojo que se notaba nervioso, pero eso extrañamente le agradaba al pelilavanda, le agradaba la presencia del ojiazul.

Yo...Yo...vine a agradecerle- Respondió muy nervioso el pequeño y sorpresivamente fue jalado hacia la habitación del chico mayor.

A que vienes a agradecer, olvida lo de anoche fue una estupidez- Dijo el chico lavanda dentro del cuarto, mucho más grande que el del pelirrojo, contaba con un baño, un lujo en la abadía, ya que cuándo los pequeños tenían necesidad de ir al baño debían reprimirlo y esperar a que amaneciera e ir al de la abadía, si no lograban controlarlo y se mojaban, era un castigo más por "debilidad".

_-_Entonces discúlpeme, no quise molestarlo- Susurro apenas audible el pelirrojo.

No debes, fue mi culpa. Pero estás muy sucio debes limpiarte- dijo ordenando al pequeño e inmediatamente hizo algo que ni el mismo se esperaba. Tomó al ojiazul de la muñeca dirigiéndolo al baño, encendió un foco, otro lujo en ese lugar, en el lavamanos tomó un pañuelo que mojó y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del pelirrojo causando pequeños gritos de dolor en éste. Le gustaba la piel del pequeño ¿cómo puede tenerla tan tersa después de tantos castigos? Era blanca como la nieve y suave como el terciopelo, momento, él pensando de nuevo en tonterías ¿por culpa de ese mocoso? Sacudió la cabeza y tratando de olvidarlo se levantó mirando los bellísimos ojos del pelirrojo. Eran tan azules, no cualquier azul, un azul ártico cristalino pero había mucha tristeza en ellos, demasiada, aunque no opacaba la belleza de sus ojos, nada podía opacar esos hermosos cristales de hielo, podía notar la melancolía del chico pero ¿quién no viviendo en ese lugar?; un par de mechones rojos contrastaban con sus rasgos claros lo hacían ver tan inocentemente bello, todo el pequeño era perfecto y hermoso. Terminando de limpiarlo el pañuelo quedó totalmente carmín y levantándose, el pelilavanda dijo.

Listo!...bueno es todo lo que pude hacer...ah! y una cosa...ninguna palabra a nadie sobre esto- Ordenó mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

Gra...Gracias...si, nada a nadie- respondió nervioso. Salieron juntos del cuarto. Bryan fingía ignorar al pequeño que lo seguía pero realmente le agradaba eso. El pelirrojo le siguió a todas partes imitando su entrenamiento. "_Pero si el ojiazul no es tan malo_" pensaba mientras lo miraba lanzar un blade al beyestadio especial.

_**Fin del Pov**_

Irónico¿no Bryan? ...Yo te superé sin siquiera sentirlo...pero debo admitirlo, siempre fuiste un buen amante.- Susurró de nuevo el ruso, mientras sonreía.

**_Pov Mente Yuriy._**

El entrenamiento ya había finalizado y los 2 mejores de Biovolt caminaban hacia sus habitaciones que se encontraban juntas. Un joven pelirrojo, Tala, caminaba a lado de su mejor amigo y amante, Bryan.

Estúpido, meterme en un líquido verde para hacerme un...¿qué era, Bryan?- cuestionó a su compañero quien mostraba indiferencia al asunto.

CYBORG!- gritó un chico muy bajo de nariz larga, el tercero del grupo- Eres el capitán y ni siquiera lo sabes, ridículo- se burló el enano a lo que su acompañante rubio rió infantilmente.

Ah, eres tú, Ian- dijo con desprecio el ojiazul- Como sea, verás que se acerca nuestro primer campeonato mundial, vamos a la cabeza y a Boris se le ocurre hacerme un Cyber como se llame.- Se explicó. Mientras su amigo pelilavanda permanecía con las manos en la nunca y los ojos cerrados despreocupadamente.

Si tanto te desagrada, a Boris le agradará la idea de poner a Ian como capitán- Se burló el chico rubio

Jaja...una víbora como él liderando a los Demolition Boys, quiero verlo- respondió sarcástico mientras se daba la media vuelta seguido por su amigo.

¿Qué pasaría si Boris se enterara de tu cercanía con el sub-capitán?- retó el pelimorado al pelirrojo.

Hazlo, y él se entera de la tuya con Spencer y tus ausencias en los entrenamientos, viborita- respondió tranquilamente al chico bajo que miró con odio al pelirrojo y tomó al rubio de la muñeca arrastrándolo hacia sus dormitorios, en otro pasillo.

Por eso me encantas, lobito- susurró al oído del pelirrojo el pelilavanda al mismo tiempo que caminaban a su habitación. Abriendo la puerta de ésta comenzaron un beso desesperado, una guerra de lenguas, tratando de dominar la boca del otro hasta que por falta de oxígeno cortaron bruscamente el beso.

Nos vemos mi halcón- susurró jadeante el pelirrojo al oído mientras mordía éste y dejándolo ensalivado se retiró al cuarto de enfrente.

Es demasiado tentador tenerte enfrente- gritó al ojiazul.

Pues ven por mi- respondió juguetona y seductoramente el pelirrojo mientras dejaba emparejada la puerta y enseguida el pelilavanda le siguió cerrándola de golpe.

_**Fin del pov**_

El joven pelirrojo, quien se encontraba descansando en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño así que permaneció recostado mirando al techo pensando en nada. El timbre de la puerta lo hizo levantarse y caminar hacía ésta mientras se decía a si mismo:

Extraño, no recuerdo haber invitado a alguna **chica** a pasar la noche aquí, en fin, si tengo compañía me olvido mejor de _"él"._ Al abrir la puerta, su visitante lo dejo sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado esa visita.

Bry...Bryan? Pasa- tartamudeó el pelirrojo. Lo que estaba viendo era prácticamente imposible, Bryan con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada baja. Eso era imposible el ojilavanda nunca había llorado y menos aún enfrente de él. Debería estar metido en algún lugar rodeado de mujeres gastando su **fortuna. **

Mi lobito!- exclamó y se aventó a los brazos del pelirrojo comenzando a llorar de forma desesperada aferrándose al desnudo pecho (n/a: recordemos que Tala quedó en bóxers) de su amigo- ¿Por qué nos pasa esto¿Por haber sido un maldito experimento fallido?- msaculló destrozado entre sollozos y sentimientos reprimidos.

Bryan, sabes que cuentas conmigo, siempre-consoló el ruso pelirrojo a su amigo, sabía que no era bueno preguntar ahora, debía apoyar sentimentalmente a su amigo, esperar a que el dolor pasara, por lo menos por un momento. –¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?- preguntó suavemente al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Yuriy- le susurro y después besó dulcemente sus labios en agradecimiento y no por otra cosa.

Sígueme- le dijo al ojilavanda mismo que le siguió hasta su habitación.

Tienes muchos lujos para ser tan joven- comentó el pelilavanda al ojiazul, evitando recordar sus lágrimas.

Y tu tienes 20 años y tienes una "extensa" fortuna- se defendió el pelirrojo- Además esto no es mío, Dickenson ofreció darme un buen lugar para vivir mientras recibo mi herencia, pronto-. Explicó a su amigo mostrando indiferencia mientras volvía a la cama.

Según mis cálculos en 6 meses cumplirás 19 años y al acuerdo que llegaron fue entregártela después de que los cumplas, mientras Dickenson te mantendría.- contestó siguiendo al pelirrojo quitándose la ropa, quedando también en bóxers, y se sentó en la cama.

Bueno si lo sabes todo¿por qué preguntas?- dijo algo irritado el ojiazul.

La verdad te he estado esperando estos 2 años, para largarnos de aquí- respondió con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

¿Irnos de Japón¿Quieres volver a Rusia?- preguntó intrigado, la verdad no quería volver a su país natal, no ahora.

A cualquier lugar menos ahí...Vamos Yuriy! Ambos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros desea seguir aquí!...Tenemos el dinero, somos jóvenes y apuestos ¿Qué más quieres?- replicó el halcón al lobo.

Como sea, lo mejor será dormir, ya mañana discutiremos eso- terminó cortante el lobo de la nieve y se recostaba mientras se cubría con la ligera sábana.

Lo que tu digas...Hasta mañana!- se despidió repitiendo los movimientos de su amigo.

* * *

Había amanecido en el radiante Japón y dos jóvenes rusos aún no despertaban. Un chino y un bicolor discutían estrepitosamente en alguna de las mansiones Hiwatari.

Kai!… Mis celos son totalmente normales- replicaba un chico de larga cabellera negra y ojos dorados.

Rei, ya estoy harto!...Tala es mi amigo, nada más! Ninguno de los dos siente atracción hacia el otro...ENTIENDES!- gritaba un chico de ojos rojos a su querido chino.

¿Y él lo sabe? Te tiene demasiada confianza- contestaba muy molesto el moreno.

Lo tiene muy claro, al igual de que nuestra relación es muy seria y si no me crees es tu problema- decía el bicolor harto de que su novio no le creyera

Lo siento, los celos me matan, por que te amo tanto- se disculpó el chino tomando a su amado por la barbilla, acercando su rostro intentando comenzar un apasionado beso, pero fue interrumpido ya que el ruso-japonés retiro bruscamente su rostro de las manos del pelinegro.

Rei debo hablarte de algo- ordenó serio a su compañero, quien inmediatamente se retractó conociendo muy bien las ordenes de su querido Kai.

De acuerdo Kai ¿Sobre qué?- preguntaba mientras se sentaba en alguna silla del comedor en el que se encontraban.

Mi pasado con Tala- contestó indiferente, al estilo Hiwatari, permaneciendo sentado enfrente del chino.

...- el moreno no contestó nada, sabía que debía hacer cuando su amado tomaba ese tono frío.

Él y yo, como tu sabes, vivimos juntos durante 3 años, cuando éramos niños, después huí por razones de mi abuelo dejándolo solo con Bryan...- Un silencio se apodero del sitio, Kai debía encontrar las palabras exactas- Hubo un tiempo en que yo lo amé pero eso fue hace muchos años ahora al ser que más amo en el mundo es a ti mi querido Rei- explico mirando fijamente los ojos del pelinegro y éste sonrió intentando comenzar el beso que fue interrumpido hace unos momentos pero de nuevo fue evadido por el bicolor. El chino molesto por ello se levantó de la silla pudiendo ver que los sirvientes traían el desayuno los cuales no pudo ver ya que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y Kai al verlos debía recibirlos, lo cual tranquilizó al moreno ya que comenzaba a pensar que el bicolor evitaba sus besos.

Cuando los sirvientes se hubieron ido y el desayuno fue servido, los chicos solo se dedicaron a comer ya que no habían cenado la noche anterior. Al término de la comida ambos chicos salieron a una sala con sillones azules.

Mi querido Kai ¿a dónde iremos hoy?- preguntó emocionado el chino. Era sábado, y el bicolor acostumbraba llevar a su gatito de paseo.

A un lugar tranquilo, no quiero viajar mucho- contestó a su "gatito"

Me gustaría ir al parque, viajamos tanto que hace mucho tiempo no lo veo- pedía el pelinegro tiernamente.

Desde que nos gustaba jugar bey blade. Iremos al parque además yo también necesito aire fresco- terminó el ruso. Salieron de la mansión y se fueron caminando, no querían ir en automóvil. Llegaron a un parque de Japón en donde las sakuras estaban terminando de florecer, lo que fascinó al pelinegro, mientras jalaba a su amado y pedía que lo siguiera. El bicolor era feliz con su amado chino aunque unos pensamientos recorrían su mente.

"_La verdad esque he estado evadiendo los labios de mi querido Rei, pienso que él no lo ha notado, pero temo que es demasiado inteligente. Quizás los evite por su pregunta¿Amas a Tala? Sabe perfectamente que yo no le amo ni él a mi, ama a Bryan y alguna vez llegué a amarlo pero es cosa del pasado y eso no va a arruinar mi relación con Rei. No se de donde se sacó esas ideas, no he visto a Tala desde hace unos meses, ahora visita mucho el Dojo Kinomiya, además de ir a ver a su nuevo amigo Takao, vista a Hitoshi y Brooklyn, la pareja perfecta, y sus otros amigos, porque desde el campeonato mundial tiene muchos amigos de distintas naciones, supongo que se ha vuelto más social...DEMONIOS! Deja de pensar en Yuriy! No quiero más problemas con mi querido chino_!"

¿En que piensas Kai?- preguntó el pelinegro sacando al ruso de sus pensamientos.

Nada en especial, recordando viejos tiempos en éste parque- se justificaba el bicolor quien mentía rotundamente.

Si! Aquellos días como nos divertíamos con...Mira Kai! Tenías razón, Perdón por dudar de ti!- se disculpaba el moreno mientras observaba a Bryan y a Tala juntos debajo de un árbol.

¿Qué?- cuestionó confundido hasta que volteó donde veía el chino mirando a 2 rusos ,que conocía a fuerza de vista, dándose un discreto beso, cosa que involuntariamente le hizo enfadar caminando hacia los dos chicos dejando a un confundido Rei atrás.

Antes saludabas, Ivanov- dijo el bicolor a un pelirrojo quien volteó a ver a quien le llamaba dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo enojar más al ruso-japonés.

Oh! Lo siento Kai, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí...Estaba discutiendo con Bryan sobre nuestro próximo viaje ¿cierto, Bryan?- explicó el ojiazul sacado de la pena mientras sus mejillas volvían a su color natural.

Mhhff...- resopló el pelilavanda que colocó sus manos en la nuca cerrando los ojos, como siempre.

¿Viaje¿Cuándo piensan volver?- cuestionaba muy irritado al ojiazul.

Bueno, esque en realidad no pensamos volver, decidimos ir a vivir a Rusia- contestaba tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

...- El bicolor no tenía palabras, quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo decidía irse tan rápido, no comprendía nada ¿Por qué esas palabras le habían dolido tanto al igual que los últimos movimientos del pelirrojo? Si su amistad con él ya no era tan buena¿Por qué ya no sentía tanto afecto hacia su chino, a quien le juro amor eterno?

¡KAAAAAAAAAAI!- gritaba BASTANTE enojado un pelinegro muy confundido por las acciones de su ruso.

* * *

Aiya! Pues nada que decir! Hace tiempo lo escribí y me han convencido de publicarlo. Espero les haya gustado!

Si tengo error de cualquier tipo: discúlpenme, avísenme y corregiré a la brevedad posible.

Gracias por leer mi humilde historia y dejar reviews! n.n

_**Athena HiwIva**_

_"No te falles a ti mismo"_


End file.
